thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ro Ro Kahn
Name = Roman Death Kahn Age = 18 (2,505) Family = Shao Kahn (Father), Sindel (Mother), Ice Kahn (Brother), Quan Chi (Godfather), Jake Krane and Bitch Puddin' (Triplets), Mace Kahn (Brother), Ace Kahn (Brother), Loveolas Kahn (Brother), Toy Ro Bo Kahn (Son), Jalen Kahn (Son), Chubbs & Xavier, Bimbolic Hussie, Eriq Kahn, Iyana Kahn (Grandchildren) Chica Kahn (Daughter), Jaylin Boatman (Ex-Husband), Jabari (Adopted brother) Physical Description Ro Ro has blue hair styled into a medium ponytail, like most of his siblings, with his hair color being his natural color, making every hair on his body blue. He is a slightly tanned pale color and has blue eyes slightly lighter than his hair. When using his powers at times his eyes turn completely white and glow. As time progressed every hair on his body gained the ability to grow and stretch much like his head's hair, this ability giving him (and his cloned brothers including Loveolas) the ability to change their hair texture at anytime. Biography Ro Ro Kahn is the first born son of Shao Kahn. He is also the only son and second child of Sindel. When Shao Kahn made his attack on Edenia and married Sindel, they managed to have a child somewhat against Sindel's will. Ro Ro is also a member of the writer and author group called The B. Brothers. He has also learned how to sing very well and because of his powers he uses the songs' lyrics to destroy and/or cause pain to his opponent, or use them for his own good. One of his most hilarious and one of his best songs that can instantly mind control a victim into becoming a whore and make them do extremely nasty things is "Whore For You". Ro Ro has also been in a project Bitch Puddin' has made called ECBoH: Epic Crap Battles of History where history's greatest people come together and face off in a rap battle. Ro Ro has battled with Elsa from Earthrealm's movie called Frozen. Even though Sindel didn't want another child, she still cared and loved Ro Ro anyway. As he grew older his parents began to notice his immense powers and abilities. When Ro Ro was only a year old, Shao Kahn revealed that he had another child with Frost, named Ice Kahn, and had taken him in. The two were inseparable and as they grew older Ro Ro ironically had begun giving him the cold shoulder, growing distant from him. The two boys were trained to be warriors for their father and Ro Ro always beat Ice in combat due to his superior skillset, gaining Shao Kahn's favor. He was very close with his sister, Kitana, who frequently watched over him. Once Ro Ro revealed that he was gay to his parents Shao Kahn had him banished and locked in a tower in order to teach him a lesson. He was locked there for 1,000 years, but never gave up his love for his parents. After returning home at the age of 12 (1,343) to only see his father, Kitana, and Ice and learning of Sindel's sacrifice for Earthrealm Ro Ro went into solitude in his room and rarely ever came out. Unable to bear his emotions, Ro Ro used his magic to separate his anger and happiness from himself into the form of Bitch Puddin' and Jake Krane, respectively. He molded his two clones and controlled Bitch Puddin's rage, eventually learning that he and the two clones still had every emotion, though Bitch Puddin's anger was primary while Jake's happiness was primary. Eventually Ro Ro realized that he could only cope with his mother's death and began to rekindle his relationship with his family along with his two new siblings and quickly regained Shao Kahn's favor who embraced his son's sexuality and continued to love him the same. During the 2011 Mortal Kombat Shao Kahn ordered his children to stay in their rooms and to never come out or else risk their lives. He resurrected a now evil Sindel who didn't sit well with Ro Ro because "she wasn't real" but was forced to see her die again along with his father and see his sister run away. He used his magic to resurrect them correctly and advised his father to stay low from Raiden and the Elder Gods and attempt to have a normal family life. Later, when Ro Ro grew up, and his powers began to expand he cloned himself again, creating Mace and Ace, the Ying & Yang of the universe and gave them the power to manipulate time and space, and grant wishes. For some time Ro Ro dated a boy named Jared, and their relationship was nothing more than toxic. After traveling to the FNaF Realm with his four clones he met and married Toy Bonnie and had a son named Toy Ro Bo. After Toy Bonnie was taken away and dismantled, he soon after began a relationship with Jaylin Boatman whom he soon married in "Divorce is Also a Sacred Thing" and had two children named Chica, who's mixed with animatronic due to Toy Bonnie's leftover sperm, and Jalen. He loves pets and has a dog named Fluffy Fluffington and his own personal puppy, Froyo Fluffington. He then went on to adopt an anaconda which he mutated and named him Andy the Anaconda. His pets don't stop there, because in the episode, "The Monster with Four Blue Eyes", he "adopted"/created a Xenomorph queen which he named Hope Exo, whom of which he uses her eggs for revenge on people. Her babies were then moved to the Oasis where they can live in peace and harmony..."and have a great education at Oasis's fine educational arts where the most prestigious college, Oasis "Untiverstity", only accepts the best!" Soon after Jaylin divorced him, Ro Ro's past "came back to rape him", as he put it, due to Jared coming back to see him in the episode "Power Surge", in which he and Jared had 30 minutes of an intimate moment, which Bitch Puddin' sought out to exploit, but failed due to a last minute power regeneration which apparently ruined his fun. After ending his relationship with Jared, Ro Ro became infatuated with Bitch Puddin's ex, Jamal, who treated him well sometimes but mostly abused him physically and emotionally only because Ro Ro allowed him to, much to his family's distaste. In the episode "The Betrayal of a Wannabe Man-Whore" Ro Ro finally let go of his love for Jamal entirely when learning about him attempting to rape a girl, but instead of killing him, he let him go, but not without destroying his family's heirloom ring. DC Universe In the DC Universe, Ro Ro has been through a lot since the Universe's alternates, such as: Flashpoint, New 52, Blackest Night, etc. The only thing different from the MKU, is that he is a member of the Justice League, has a crush on almost every male ember, and has befriended his brother, Ice Kahn. Sinestro Corps When on a mission to attack Earthrealm with his dumb ass brother, Ice Kahn, his destruction caused attention by Sinestro. When Sinestro promised him a Quardian Power Ring, he thought for a moment and decided his powers could use a little yellow lantern boosts, so he joined the Sinestro Corps, which only lasted long because he caused a lot more destruction, his regular powers absorbed his yellow lantern powers which made him stronger, and he threatened to kill Sinestro if he became an insubordinate. Blackest Night When the black lantern power rings were taking over Earth, Ro Ro just happened to be there forced against his will by his brother Kevin/Ice to visit his Uncle, Raiden, the rings tried to kill them but Kevin escaped back to Outworld before Ro Ro and when Ro Ro got blasted, it didn't kill him... IT TURNED HIM INTO A GOTH! So while the war was going, Ro Ro walked the Earth as a "soulless" goth. Batman: Arkham Origins While Bruce Wayne (Batman) is being hunted by 8 assassins hired by Black Mask, Ro Ro journeys with him to stop them and Black Mask. Later to find out Ro Ro was hired also, but tried to resist the urge to kill him. There are many scenes where he tries to get the chance but hides his weapon or powers when Batman turns to him. Mortal Kombat Universe One word that sums up Ro Ro in Mortal Kombat is bitch. Even though he fights well, hates his brother and all other species of life which makes his father proud, though he can sometimes even annoy his dad. Shao Kahn has even actually told him he annoys him sometimes. But, this stopped after a short period of time. Ro Ro used his powers to create two duplicates of himself. Jake Krane, and Bitch Puddin'. Jake consists of Ro Ro's niceness, although, some of that niceness is still inside of him. Bitch Puddin' consists of his annoying side but, Bitch Puddin' is so annoying that he has become annoyingly mean at the same time. He is a much more evil version of Ro Ro and you would think they hate each other. Wrong. They're actually best friends but Bitch Puddin' hates Jake because he thinks he's overly nice. Ro Ro also made two more clones named Mace and Ace and the two are known as the Yin and Yang twins due to their pacifist and neutral nature. In fact, Mace wears black while Ace wears white. Ro Ro has an underground studio in which he creates songs and movies (rarely). There are no stairs to access this studio, which is why Ice and Jared had a hard time finding it. Only Ro Ro and his clones can access the studio unless they let others in. This is because they can phase through the ground with there powers. Often times, if Ro Ro is mad at his dad (or mother) he will create a portal to his studio, and sing random profanity songs. When he was mad at Jared one time, he created a dirty song (which didn't even express his feelings AT ALL). Bitch Puddin' even helps guard the studio sometimes. When Jared and Ice were trying to find it, Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' pretended like there was a button in one of Ro Ro's spell books that opened the staircase. There was in fact a staircase, but it was a shadow staircase which only Ro Ro and his twins can step on (basically the stairs were fake because they aren't there anymore). Ro Ro and his brothers have hybrid forms because of Ice doing drugs for the first time. Ro Ro's hybrid form is a mermaid ghost that can survive underwater, float in the air and phase through objects. Powers & Abilities * Telekinesis - Ro Ro can lift anything with his mind (and with his hands sometimes when he uses them). The strength of this telekineses ranges from microorganisms to several skyscrapers and buildings. * Telepathy - Ro Ro can communicate with people through their thoughts. * Elastic & Electric Hair - Ro Ro's hair can stretch like his mother, Sindel, with the added property of being able to conduct millions of volts of electricity. He also able to lift moderately heavy objects with it by using a great deal of hair. * Elastic Tongue - Ro Ro's tongue can stretch to great lengths and even has great strength to It, allowing him to moderately heavy objects, swing, and attack opponents. * Advanced Intellect - Ro Ro is extremely intelligent, able to solve puzzles, formulate plans, hack, and create various pieces of technology within minutes. * Magic (Blue) - Ro Ro's magic is signified by a blue aura, able to use it in defense and offense, cast spells, hexes, and curses whenever he chooses. * Cloning - Ro Ro is able to clone himself using his magic combined with his emotions or traits. (Example: Jake and Bitch Puddin') * Super Agility - Ro Ro is very agile, being able to jump at incredible heights even without his flight, and can perform flips, cartwheels at ease. * Super Strength - Though he doesn't do much of anything physically, he does possess super strength. * Super Speed - Ro Ro can run at amazing speeds. * Portal Transportation - Ro Ro can use portals to get around, as well as portals to travel to different realms. He can also use it in offense and defense, such as opening a portal below an opponent to drop them into. * Invisibility - Ro Ro can turn invisible at will. * Blue Energy - Ro Ro can use blue energy projectiles and create explosions. * Energy Shield - Ro Ro can use his blue energy to create force fields to project himself and others. * Lyric Hexes & Supersonic Screams - Like Sindel he can perform banshee screams. This has also given him and his brothers amazing singing voices, and, combined with his magic, the ability to perform lyric hexes. * Mind Control - Ro Ro can control others' minds. * Erase Minds - Ro Ro can erase another person's mind. * Solid Constructs - Ro Ro can create blue transparent solid constructs such as walls, vehicles, weapons, etc. * Intangibility - Ro Ro can become intangible at will. * Thermal Vision - When using his extra set of blue demonic eyes, Ro Ro can see in thermal vision. Hybrid Powers * Breathe Underwater - Ro Ro's mermaid nature allows him to breathe underwater. * Ghost Transformation - Ro Ro can temporarily turn others into ghosts. * Travel to the spiritual sections of Heaven (Edenia) or Hell (Netherrealm) * Invisibility (Ghost nature) * Intangibility * Jinx Hexes 'Appearance' Mortal Kombat Ro Ro sports his signature blue cloak, blue and white disco boots, original blue pony tail hairstyle, wearing his short sleeve "kill" shirt and blue shorts. MK Hybrid Ro Ro is a mermaid ghost (because that's what Ie saw him as when he did drugs or "Tripping on Acid". DC Universe (Including Injustice) He still wears his cloak, only his boots have turned into gym shoes. Injustice Regime He wears his regular, only he has two spiked bracelets on both his wrists and legs and a gothic spiked collar with pigtails like Harley Quinn's Insurgency costume. Sinestro Corps His outfit now resembles a bee and his regular outfit. Blackest Night Unlike other blackest night characters' costumes, Ro Ro's costume is a Gothic Stage. He wears all black, (much like Mace). His hair is black and is in the style of a mohawk. He wears a black spike collar, has ear piercings, and his boots are now blue with blood at the end tips and the heel. His cape is now ripped like blackest night Superman. Batman: Arkham Origins He wears his regular costume, only now it is black and resembles Batman's costume. Trivia * Ro Ro falls in love easily (ex. Jared; Jaylin Boatman; Jamal, etc.). * Ro Ro's personality started to change for the better over the seasons due to his cloned siblings' help with handling certain situations. * It is revealed that he and his brothers can move and stretch any hair on their bodies, even moving individual strands at will. For Ro Ro this means that all of his body hair is capable of conducting electricity. * If Ro Ro's hair is cut the cut strands will soon after burst into flames and disintegrate. He sometimes uses this to a tactical advantage. * Ro Ro rarely erases another person's mind because this cannot be undone. * He is very fluent in French. Category:Characters